To love and be loved
by Goomba Fortress
Summary: 26 drabbles of 100 words each depicting the journey through a life well spent. Spock/Nyota


A- Apricot

Spock knew that it was illogical to be jealous of an inanimate object, but he couldn't help himself as he stared at the fruit that was being molested by his lovers mouth. His innate perception caught every delicate flick of her tongue as it caught stray beads of juice and retreated back into her mouth, past her lips. It was almost distracting as he tried to meditate.

"What?" Nyota asked as she became aware of his stare. Nyota grinned as she saw his eyes dark with pleasure. And as she licked the stray juice, Spock had had enough.

B- Baseball

Nyota grinned with childlike glee as Spock took the bat to the plate, the sun glinting off of his porcelain skin. She knew that he had researched this before hand and as he took the stereotypical batters position she chucked the ball in a slight curve towards the back fence. In what was only a second, Nyota took in the graceful curve of his swing and the way his back arched for the perfect home run.

"I do believe that is what they call a home run." Spock stated simply when the ball disappeared from sight, and Nyota just nodded.

C- Crunch

"I do not understand, why put a cartoon of a captain on a cereal box?"

"I honestly have no idea, Spock." Nyota replied as she took another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

What next came out of Spock's mouth, Nyota was not prepared for.

"I do believe that drawing to be quite unsettling." Spock quirked his eyebrow at the picture of the brightly colored cereal box displayed on his data PADD. Returning to his cup of tea, he realized she was laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" Spock asked.

"Have you ever heard of quaker oats?" She asked.

D- Dark

The streetlamps that lit up the sidewalk did little to illuminate the campus as Nyota made her way back to the dorms. She shivered at the unknown darkness and walked faster. Little made this walk different from any other walk. She passed the shrubbery, the self defense building, and the administration building before coming to the dorm block. She passed the Tersely building, the Berry building and the Student union before coming to her own housing.

Nearly everything was exactly the same as any other walk home; except the Vulcan hand that guided her by the small of her back.

E- Envy

Nyota didnt know how long they had been at it. Green skin pulsed against white skin and it was all she could do to not scream. Gaila had another cadet in her bed and was now displaying her sexual prowess to the boy. Through the moans and the eventual muffled scream through a pillow, Nyota felt a prick of envy for her roommate. She knew Spock tried. In her human mind, she knew his reasons. She knew that he loved her, and that he was trying, Spock was trying his hardest.

But all the same, Nyota felt her heart breaking.

F- Fear

"He's coded, I've gotta do it!" Dr. McCoy was panicked as the Vulcan lay on the bed in a state of agony. As McCoy charged the paddles he restarted the heart that pumped more green blood out of the man. Nyota watched, tears streaming down her face. She could scarcely remember how this had happened to begin with but she knew that he had to pull through this.

She felt the knife tug at the bond, threatening to sever all communication and her knees gave way. The only thing Nyota felt was blind fear.

She couldn't loose him. Not now.

G- Goddess

Spock watched as she applied her cosmetics, and he couldn't wrap his mind around her reasoning. She was being completely illogical. She had an amazing amount of natural beauty, to enhance it was simply unnecessary. Spock didnt see any flaws.

Spock wanted to reach out to her, to pull her away from the mirror and convince her that she was beautiful. Swiftly, he planted her on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"My heart, you are a goddess." And with that, Spock kissed the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

H- Hands

His hands looked like they were carved from marble. Every movement was carefully calculated to avoid mishaps, every move perfectly planned. Under the porcelain skin she could see green veins coursing through his hands.

Suddenly, Nyota felt the urge to know what they felt like. To feel his caress on her face, to have her hand squeezed lovingly by the commander. As they sat in his office, grading papers, the urge was nearly too much.

Caught up in her thoughts she almost didnt notice the sudden pressure on her own hands, a warm, soft hand.

"Is something the matter, cadet?"

I- Innate

There were many things that Nyota possessed that were innate. Her ability to distinguish languages whose origins were far from her own was unmatched. When tested, she excelled, unlike that of her other Advanced Romulan peers. There was nothing that she seemed to not grasp. She was also graceful. She seemed to possess an awareness of the world around her that set her apart from everyone else. Even under his extreme state of concentration, it was the little flip of her hair, or the way her lips moved when she talked that slowly, but unfailingly began to unwind the professor.

J- Jeans

It confounded Spock. She could be dressed in just a pair of jeans, and still look just as amazing as she had any other day. It was completely illogical, he decided. Nothing changed. The way her thighs curved gently into her legs was the same, the curvature of her well toned glutes certainly had not changed, through much effort on her part. Everything remained the same, with the exception of the hug of the denim down her legs and the slight flare at the knees. Just as Spock caught himself justifying himself, she turned around.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

K- Kiss

To an outsider, nothing was happening. They remained logical and controlled around the population of the flagship. Chaste kisses between shifts were carefully controlled. Carefully calculated to avoid the loss of control. But behind closed doors, the longing, the need and the want overcame any kind of decency. Attempting to separate their lips after a mere 12 hours was nearly impossible. As she would enter his domicile after her shift, she would be greeted by nothing other than him. Their lips would crash together and nothing short of a full scale Klingon attack could pull them away from each other.

L- Longing

Twelve hours was simply long enough. Spock knew it was illogical to think this. Time was linear and it was only his perception that was flawed. Yet as he heard the screams coming from the other room, the feeling that began in his gut and lifted upwards, he felt the overwhelming need to see her. Rushes of nurses came in and out and Spock felt utterly useless sitting in the blue chair outside her room. As a new, tiny scream filled the air.

"Get in here, hobgoblin." Spock took note of that exact moment and rushed inside to his family.

M- Migraine

She didn't get them that often, but when she did, they were nothing short of horrible. Pain shot through her entire brain and she could think of little else than curling up in her bed and not moving. She had his class this morning. As another presence stirred next to her she groaned. One touch of his hand to her arm conveyed everything.

"Cadet, you will not be attending class today." He whispered in low volumes to be sensitive to her ears.

"Have a good day." She muttered, rolling over to face him.

"Not without you, my heart." Spock whispered.

N- Nuzzling

It's a rare thing when they have moments like this. Her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck and everything is quiet. Spock forgets his teachings and the fact that he is her teacher, and she forgets about her responsibilities. Outside night has fallen and prying eyes are sleeping. Nothing stands between the two. His hand finds her chin and he tilts it towards him before capturing her lips in a kiss. Neither want the moment to end, but both know that all good things must come to an end. They know that nothing will ever come close.

O- Obsession

Spock wonders what that scent is. It floats around her like a cloud of wonderment and it draws in anyone it pleases. The odor prances around in his quarters, lingering in his bed and clouding his judgment. It fills his mind with distracting images and thoughts of her. She is all that's on his mind and Spock knows that he is only a stones throw away from the oblivion that people call love. He's stranded in open water and the only thing he can see is her. He feels his mouth fill with sand moments before her lips capture his.

P- Pumpkin

Nyota recognizes the distinct smell before she even sees the remains of the gourd. As she returns from her day at work she is surprised by the faces that greet her. Her three children, each equally covered in the gourds goop. Telling them to go wash up, she walks inside to be greeted by a kiss from Spock, who, presumably has been baking the pies all day. The evidence shows on a spot near his hairline. Smiling she flicks the pie crust off of his face. It touches her that he would go to such lengths to preserve her heritage.

Q- Quirks

It's the way that his eyebrows move, seemingly apart from the rest of his face, that makes her fall in love with him all over again. She knows him well enough by now to know that through his tough Vulcan facade, his humanity cracks through every now and then, leaving a personality that is all too unique to Spock. But it's not just his eyebrows that showcase his mixed heritage. It's the way his lip twitches up in a smile that she recognizes is reserved for only her. He never needs to speak. It's what's under his eyebrows that speak.

R- Rest

They only have a few days of this. They both recognize that they very nearly lost each other and as the ship is repaired, they have a weeks shore leave on Andoria and they intend upon spending the majority of it in each others proximity. They see the sights, the shops and the stalls but, nothing is as impressive or as awesome as the sunset. The Andorian sun sinks below the horizon, leaving hues of pink and purple with bright orange that tone down to purple and eventually fade to black. They both know that it was rest well spent.

S- Snow

It's white, fluffy and cold, Spock thinks. It is most illogical to be entertained by the frozen droplets of water. Being the clever strategist that he is, he knows that he must retaliate against the blob of snow now sliding down his winter jacket. Swiftly, he ducks behind the trees, eluding her sight before coming up just behind her and tackling her to the soft ground. Her laughter rises up and he kisses her nose, now cold and they head inside, both shedding their winter clothing. Spock realizes half an hour later that the snow is playing to his advantage.

T- Testing

She's testing him, and he knows it. She is pushing it as she rubs her ankles together during his lecture. She is pushing his limits as far as she knows she can and Spock can feel himself start to sweat during the lecture. As the lecture ends, he calls her up to the front to speak with her, regarding her last test.

"Yes, Commander?" Nyota smirks to herself, gathering her things and following him to his office.

"I hardly think that was appropriate, cadet." He addresses. And by the way his voice cracks, Nyota knows she was successful this time.

U- Undying

As the flowers are laid on the joint grave, the crowd that had gathered begins to disperse and before long, the only thing that was left was the undying love that the unlikely pair shared. As Dorian Uhura said his final goodbyes to the Mother that raised him, and to the Father that he never had, tears slipped down his face as he sank to his knees. The starship, Enterprise had been their lives and now, a grim reminder of their demise. Holding up his hand in the Vulcan salute one last time, he left to continue his fathers work.

V- Violin

As Spock entered their joint quarters, he heard a noise that was unlike the norm. A violin, he recognized. As he came into view of the instrument, he was shocked to find it was wielded by none other than his Nyota.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing what exactly had Spock shocked.

"I was not previously aware that you were musically talented." Spock stated simply.

Nyota smiled and polished the violin. "I get it from my mother." Nyota went to him and kissed him. And at that moment, Spock pock marked that event as another reason as to why he loved her.

W- Warning

Nyota was frightened. Of all the years they had been together, he had never become this unhinged.

'Of all the bars in San Fransisco, we had to go to this one.' She thought, cursing her luck as she stepped behind her bond mate.

"If you value your manhood, much less your life, you will take your sexist comments elsewhere, before I remove you from the premises permanently." A threat if Nyota had ever heard one. But his voice remained perfectly calm. And as the men backed away, Spock's grip on her arm was firm, almost vice-like, and she was scared.

X- Xeroflulogitis

Spock was stunned. Simply stunned. As Nyota walked up the aisle in her white gown, Spock couldnt come up with anything to say. The numerous foreign languages he had studied as a child, then later as an adult did him little good. Nothing came close to comparing to the euphoria that encompassed his being. Nothing else mattered. The world could crash in, Nero could hold a plasma pistol to his head, and it would not overcome the absolute feeling of hope that washed over him like a waterfall. Then, like the green lifeblood flowing quickly through his veins, she smiled.

Y- Yen

Yen was what Hikaru Sulu bet on the couple copulation pattern. A couple thousand yen. The helmsmen looked to his Captain, who then smirked at his First officer.

"To what are you smirking, Captain?"

"Nothing, Spock." Jim was barely able to contain his laughter.

As Nyota exited the lift, Spock turned his eyes and knew immediately that disaster was about to occur. Through the makeup that she had applied, the meld points on her temples were still visible and Jim took out his wallet, sighing.

"Damnit, Spock, when it comes to my wallet, can't you keep it in your pants?"

Z- Zephyr

Spock never remembered moving that quickly. A sense of fear overcame him when the thoughts streaming from Cadet Uhura suddenly stopped. He lowered the cadet to the floor and he worked quickly, logically to rouse her. He knew from his acute perception that she hadn't slept that well last night, and he expected her to fall asleep during the lecture. But he wasn't prepared for this. He took out his comm and was about to radio for help when he noticed the flow of thoughts resume. He looked down to find that Cadet Uhura's eyes were open. Spock was relieved.


End file.
